Birthday drabbles
by Lenora
Summary: Some drabbles prompted to me by a reviewer, and some friends. These were posted for my 27th birthday.


**Title:** Birthday Drabbles

**Author:** Lenora

**Pairing,Character(s):** Riley Poole; Blaine/Puck; Kurt, Dave, Sebastian, unnamed bouncer; Sebastian/Dave; Kurt/Dave; Wes/Kurt, Blaine, David.

**Rating:** Pg-13, and one R

**Spoilers:** S3 of Glee, the first National Treasure movie and Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.

**Summary:** Some drabbles prompted to me by a reviewer, and some friends. These were posted for my 27th birthday.

**Trigger/Warnings:** References to non-con in the third drabble.

**NessySchu- As for prompts, I have a great love for Riley from National Treasure, especially his sarcastic sense of humor, and would love to see something involving that. I don't have ay specific ideas though, sorry!**

Riley Poole sighed from the back of the snow vehicle. He had been grateful when his boss had pulled him from the confines of a cubicle at the Library of Congress. However, that grateful feeling had evaporated as he watched his boss flirt with his backer. Riley sometimes wondered what it was about Ian Howe that attracted Ben. Sure he was good looking and had a sexy accent, but he could be a world class asshole when he wanted. Especially to Riley, almost like Ian knew how Riley felt about Ben. When Ian had betrayed them, Riley had wanted to fall back to his default sarcasm mode, but the lost look on Ben's face had stopped him. So he had waited, hoping that when the sting faded, Ben might look towards him. However, when they met with Abigail Chase, and Riley saw the look of appreciation on Ben's face, his heart sank. It seemed like he was damned either way when it came to Ben. He had Ian on one side and Abigail on the other and where was poor Riley left in the end? Where he had been in the beginning, not even on Ben's radar…

**Jessica- Blaine tells off Puck for picking on Porcelain, too much testosterone and a bottle of jack lead to a whiskey flavored kiss **

Blaine glowered as Puck teased Kurt again. The alcohol was flowing at the New Directions victory party at the Hummel-Hudson house. Burt was still in DC with Carole, having given the boys permission to have a party at the house no matter the outcome. Puck had provided the drinks and was the first drunk. After a couple hours, Blaine had finally had enough of Puck's incessant need to poke fun at his boyfriend. He yanked on Puck's arm and dragged him to a corner. "Stop that!" he hissed, slurring his words.

"Stop what?" Puck asked, smirking at the shorter teen. "The princess knows I don't mean anything by it."

Blaine just felt himself snap at what he saw as another slur against his boyfriend. He struck out with his fist, punching Puck in the gut.

The two tussled for a bit before there was a press of lips against Blaine's. He moaned loudly and suddenly the taste of whisky filled his senses…

**Blaine was on top in the car **

Kurt Hummel sat on the curb outside of Scandals, holding the tattered remains of his blue button up shirt tightly around his torso. He could vaguely tell that people were buzzing around him, asking questions but it all sounded like the adults in the Peanuts cartoons.

Dave looked worriedly at the other teen staring blankly at nothing. He had left Scandals about fifteen minutes after Kurt and his boyfriend and found a horrifying scene. If someone had asked him what the worst thing he could think of was, he would now be able to answer. Seeing Kurt Hummel pinned to the backseat of his boyfriend's car while the short shit _assaulted_ him.

Sebastian looked pissed between the passed out Blaine and Bearcub, who had literally ripped the little fucker off of his prissy boyfriend and proceeded to pound Blaine's face in. Sebastian would have gladly helped, but someone needed to help Kurt regain even just a little bit of dignity.

Right now, the bouncer was keeping an eye on Blaine. The combination of the attack from Dave and the amount of alcohol he had consumed ensured that he would still be out when the police arrived, and thank god several members of the Lima police force were Scandals regulars or they would be severely _fucked_ for letting minors in. As it was, they were going to be lucky if they just lost their liquor license. He had seen Burt Hummel on the television; the man looked like he would take on the world to keep his kid safe. He was also slightly interested in the way that both Bearcub and Sebastian were making sure to keep an eye on the twink. That was sure to be interesting later on, if the twink ever bounced back from this, that is.

Kurt just sat staring…

**Sebastian finds out about Dave's near miss with death, still acting like his catty self he decides to be Dave's guide into the lifestyle of a confident self made gay, but finds him strangely attracted to this uncouth country boy**

Sebastian slumped against the bar of Scandals, sipping a beer as he watched bear cub dance on the floor with the Tina Turner drag queen. He smirked as he finished off the bear just as the latest Lady Gaga hit finished playing. He walked over to the larger, older teen as Dave got ready to head off the floor. "Not so fast there, bear cub," Sebastian purred, grabbing the larger hand. "You asked me how to get a guy to dance with you, here's how," he said, pulling the other teen in close as an Adam Lambert song started up.

That one dance turned into a whole night of dancing. That night turned into several meetings at the Lima Bean which turned into night time meetings. Three months in, there was nothing else that the two could call it other than 'dating.' If someone had asked you how it had happened, neither could have told you how it happened.

**Kathleen-Severus Snape collecting phoenix tears from Fawkes.**

Severus Snape felt ridiculous as he snuck into the Headmaster's office. He felt that as one of the most respected potions masters in the Wizarding World, he should also be able to procure the best ingredients. But, alas! He hasn't been able to acquire one ingredient needed for the potion to stop the degeneration of the Headmaster's hand, and Albus, the stupid self-sacrificing idiot that he is, won't allow him to collect the ingredient. Severus huffed; it wasn't as if they didn't have a source of the ingredient right at Hogwarts. He looked around the office before making his way over to the perch where Fawkes resided. He cast a privacy spell around the perch before checking the paintings to make sure that they were asleep, as they always were whenever someone visited the Headmaster. He looked back at the bird and jumped minutely to see that Fawkes was looking right at him. The phoenix let out a questioning chirp at the man's presence. "You better not sell me out bird, or I'm going to pluck you and serve you at Christmas dinner," he threatened quietly before striking. His fist moved so fast it was like a blur and struck the phoenix in the belly. Fawkes let out an indigent squawk, partly of pain and partly for the audacity of punching a phoenix. However, that pain caused a couple tears to leak out. Severus let out a noise of triumph, collecting them in a vial. He corked it and turned to exit. He stopped after a step. "My apologizes, Fawkes," he said quietly. "But they were needed to try and save him. You understand that, right?" He then left the room very quickly.

The next morning, he awoke to find several vials worth of phoenix tears on his desk in his private quarters, with a note next to them. _Winky is apologizing Mr. Professor Snape Sir, but fire-birdy was insistent that you have these. Fire-birdy was crying all over and demanding Winky bottles them up for Mr. Professor Snape Sir._ The writing was shaky and much too large to be a student's, also the word usage screamed house elf. An educated house elf, but a house elf none the less. He decided not to pursue the matter and just accept the vials of tears from the bird. He gathered them into his hand and swept into his lab. He had potions to make…

**Me- Soul mates-recognizing them**

Kurt Hummel huffed as he stared across the hallway at a softly glowing figure. _It just figures,_ he thought, his head falling back to rest against his locker, _I finally find my soul mate…and it's _him. To a society where soul mates are discovered after an individual's sixteenth birthday, but only by the dominant of the pair, the glow of the recognition was something to be prized. Kurt felt like going home and curling up on his father's lap like he had when he was a child. However, the glowing figure clearly illustrated that he was no longer a child. He now had a submissive soul mate to care for. It was just his luck that his soul mate was the boy who had been one of his biggest bullies since he entered high school: Dave Karofsky. He imagined his mother standing just to the side of him, urging him to claim his soul mate. _Wish me luck Mom_, he thought, after seeing Azimio, an unmated dominant, clap his hand on _Kurt's_ soul mate's shoulder. The flash of anger that created caused him to suck it up and go claim his David. Hmm, he liked that…_his_ David…

**Arranged marriage**

Blaine gaped at the extremely pretty young man above him on the stairs. He was so surprised by his appearance that he almost failed to notice that he wasn't dressed in the Dalton uniform like any normal new student would be. When the boy had expressed interest in the Warblers, Blaine knew that he had to take the chance to impress this boy. So he took the boy's hand and led him to the senior commons. However, his hopes of perhaps taking him out for coffee after the performance were dashed when as soon as the boy entered the room, Wes seemed to immediately fixate on the boy.

"Kurt?" Wes asked, walking away from the group over to the boy.

"Wes!" the boy cried, running into Wes' arms and hugging him tightly. He was babbling something that no one else could hear due to having his face buried in Wes' neck.

Blaine looked shocked. He knew that name. "Kurt? Wes' Kurt? Wes' fiancé Kurt?" he asked david.

David nodded. "I've never seen him this upset. We spend a lot of time together outside school and even when his father was sick, he wasn't this hysterical. I hope he's okay."

Wes would confide later that Kurt was being harassed by someone at his school that has feelings for him and wasn't respecting Kurt's status as engaged. So both Wes' father and Kurt's own were going to move Kurt to the same school, despite the usual ban on engaged couples attending the same school while underage.

However, at the moment, Blaine would attempt to cheer up the beautiful boy by singing the song for the impromptu performance while Wes held his fiancé…


End file.
